Soul Eater Season 2
by MysteryLlama
Summary: My version of a continuation for Soul Eater; it follows the anime.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the 1st fan-fiction I am writing! I hope it goes well. I had some ideas from another Soul Eater season 2 fan fic I read. It may look the same and have the same names but I only read some of it so I don't know the whole story. This is still my own fan fiction, though.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

* * *

Maka woke up on her bed, stretched, and looked at her clock.

_7:00 am_

"It's time to go to school!" She got changed then looked in Soul's room to see if he was awake.

_Of course. He won't wake up until 7:30. _Maka thought. She began to make breakfast. After a while Maka looked out her living room window. She saw the sun laughing then stared off into space.

Soul walked out of his room ready for school and saw breakfast almost burnt.

"Maka! What are you doing? The food's burning!" Soul exclaimed. Maka turned around.

"Huh?" She stared at the burning food. "Ahh! Sorry!" She ran to the stove and turned it off.

* * *

Soul and Maka walked out of their apartment. Maka spaced out again and her partner looked at her.

"Maka."

"Hmm?"

"What's up with you? You've been out of it lately. Is something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing."

"You sure?"

"Yeah."

Soul and Maka were walking then saw BlackStar and Tsubaki. BlackStar was on top of a statue and a crowd was surrounding him and his weapon partner.

"Welcome to my big show everyone! As you all already know, I surpassed god!" He bragged.

"Please get down BlackStar we're going to be late for school!" Tsubaki pleaded. Then the two noticed saw Maka and Soul.

"Sorry to end my show so early! The big guy's gotta leave." BlackStar got off the statue. Maka and Soul walked toward him and Tsubaki.

"Hey." The blue-haired assassin greeted.

"Hi." Said Tsubaki.

"Hey." Maka and Soul said in unison. BlackStar and Soul exchanged high-5's.

"Guess the Kishin won't be here anymore!" BlackStar proudly stated. Maka gasped.

"Is something wrong Maka?" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

"Oh no. I'm fine." Maka lied and faked a smile.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's go to school." Soul commented, walking away. They all headed to DWMA. On the way they saw Death The Kid, Patty, and Liz. Kid was staring at a painting admiring its symmetry, Liz is holding red nail polish and Patty is looking at it.

"Oh how I love you symmetry! Such beauty!" Kid complemented.

"Does this nail polish look good on me Patty?" Liz asked looking at her nails.

"Wow! It's so pretty! It looks great sis!" Patty agreed.

"Hey!" Soul called.

"Hey you guys!" Maka said.

"Yo." Said BlackStar calmly. Kid, Patty, and Liz looked at them.

"Hey!" The three responded back in unison.

"Wanna walk to school with us?" Maka asked.

"All right." Kid answered.

"Yeah!" Liz agreed.

"Let's go!" Patty cheered happily. Everyone continued walking to the academy; talking to one another. Then Kid looked at Maka and remembered what happened last night.

* * *

Flash Back

Maka walked in Gallows Manor and the gang was there. They all stared at Maka.

"Maka!" BlackStar called.

"Good she's back!" Liz sighed in relief.

"I was worried..." Tsubaki said.

"Maka! Where have you been we've all been waiting for you!" Soul exclaimed.

"I went to take a walk. I'm fine." Maka shrugged.

"You should've told us instead of just running off."

"Maka. Where did you go? We've been looking for you for three hours. Are you okay?" Kid asked with concern in his voice.

"I told you I'm fine. I just needed to be alone. Well I got to go. Bye." She turned so they faced her back and she walked toward the door.

"Maka wait -" Kid was cut off by the door shutting behind her.

"What's her deal?" BlackStar asked.

* * *

Normal

_What's happened to Maka?_ Kid thought. They all arrived at Shibusen in a few minutes. Lord Death, Sid, Stein, Spirit, Ms. Marie, Crona; pretty much everyone is there waiting for them.

"Congratulations!"

"Cool!" Exclaimed Patty.

"Whoa! Thanks you guys!" Liz said with surprise.

"Yo! Wassup? How are you guys? Good to see ya!" Lord Death greeted waving at them.

"Hey Lord Death!" The gang said all together.

"Great job on defeating the kishin! Well done!"

Maka visualized the eyes of a kishin then she blinked. Kid looked at her again.

"I'm proud of you Maka. You're just like your mother." Spirit said smiling at Maka.

"Crona!" Maka ran up to Crona while ignoring her father.

"Oh, hi Maka. Sorry I wasn't there while you were fighting the kishin. Good job though."

"It's fine, don't worry about it. Thanks! Are you all better now?"

"Y-yeah, I'm okay now."

"That's good."

"Well, class is going to start. I was the kind of man who would start class as soon as the bell rang." Sid stated, leading everyone in. They all entered the school and got in class crescent moon. As soon as Maka sat down she remembered her walk alone.

* * *

Another Flash Back!

She was walking in the rain looking at flowers and trying to get through a whole crowd of people. She sat down on a bench for about 30 minutes; thinking.

_I remember fighting the Kishin, but I can't remember how I got this wound on my side._

She touched it. When she even put a finger on it, she felt a sharp pain.

"Ah." She winced. " It's probably a good idea not to touch it. I still need to find out what happened after Asura used his weapon to try and kill Soul and I."

* * *

Back To The Classroom

"Hey Maka, you're zoning out again. Wake up." Soul said, alarming Maka.

"Oh, yeah. Sorry about that."

Maka suddenly saw the Kishin. His head lifted up.

Maka gasped then heard the same noise while she was fighting as a weapon, but didn't see it. (Like a *ching*) Then she sees it. She sees herself fighting as a weapon unconsciously against the Kishin. She comes to the part where he grabs her in the waist. Maka then stopped visualizing and gulped. She had a surprised look on her face. Suddenly she got up and quickly walked out of the classroom.

"Hey! Maka!" Soul called.

"Maka?" Tsubaki worriedly asked. Kid stared at her leave. Maka walked out of DWMA and paced around Death City, analyzing everything.

_How could this happen? I'm not a weapon, I'm a meister! What's going on?_

She closed her eyelids.

"Calm down, you're fine. Now think. Okay, I was unconscious during my weapon-mode battle. Then once Asura woke me, all my blades broke. I screamed in unbearable pain...now...just how did I turn into a weapon? I did so right after I defended Soul after he'd gone unconscious." Maka stopped walking. "Who should I tell this to? Everyone would be worried about me, so I'll have say I'm all right. I'll check with Nurse Nygus to see how bad my wound is." Maka ran back to the academy and entered class.

"Where did you run off too?" Liz asked.

"This is unusual Maka, even for you." BlackStar stated with his eyelids closed while laying back.

"Maka, are you okay?" Kid asked. Maka visualized the Kishin again then looked away.

"I'm fine."

After lunch

Maka was walking with Patty, Liz, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Soul down the hallway.

"Maka!" Sid called.

"Yes?" Maka replied.

"Lord Death wants to see you in the Death room in ten minutes."

"...Okay."

Maka walked into the Death room and saw Lord Death, Sprit, Sid, and Kid.

_Kid? _Maka thought.

Then says: "Hi Lord Death!"

"Hi Maka! Take a seat! Come!"

"Okay."

"Maka, we all are very proud of you for defeating the Kishin on your own. You were very brave. Now here's the question, are you doing okay? Did something happen in there while you were fighting Asura?"

Maka looked at her side and flinched but quickly turned back and set her eyes on Lord Death so they wouldn't know. She remembered the terrible pain.

"I'm fine Lord Death. Nothing happened while I was fighting him, really."

"Hmm...Kid has told me that you've been going out lately, and not returning until dark. And without notifying you're friends. They all worry about you."

Maka looked at Kid.

"Oh, well, you see..." Maka was trying to think of something to say but Kid cut her off.

"Maka, I've been concerned about your leaving for hours. I'm not the only one. Everyone else is too. You don't tell us when you're leaving, why you do, or tell us when you'll be back. If there's something you need to say, now's the time to. We know something's bothering you."

"Maka...is this true? I'll help you if something's wrong." Spirit assured.

"You're grades are slipping as well." Sid added.

"I've told you guys nothings wrong and you don't believe me. Why? Can't you all accept that I'm okay and just move on? The Kishins...gone...and it's a new start. I've had a lot of things on my mind lately and needed some fresh air, okay? Goodbye." Maka said. With that, she stormed off. After Maka left, Spirit talked.

"Did you see her glance at her side and flinch like that?"

"Yeah. Even if she says nothing happened in there with Asura, we can't believe it. We need to find out what's going on." Sid insisted.

Kid was silent, trying to think.

"Grades are slipping? That's not good." Lord Death said.

xAt The Nursex

Nygus was checking Maka's wound.

"Well it's pretty bad. But if you just stay home and take it easy for a while, you'll be fine." Nygus suggested.

"I can't. I can't let anyone else know about this. If I stay home everyone will know something's wrong. They already suspect I'm not doing so well." Maka explained.

"Okay. I won't tell anyone, but come back once you've figured out how you turned into a weapon. Until then be careful and don't move around so much."

"Thanks." Maka said then left. Soul and Maka are walking down the hallway. They see BlackStar and Tsubaki looking at the mission board.

"All right then it's settled! We're doing this mission!" BlackStar said pulling up his sleeve.

"Okay!" Tsubaki agreed. BlackStar and Tsubaki looked at Soul and Maka.

"Hey what's up?" Soul asked.

"We're about to do a mission. Wanna come?" Tsubaki invited.

"Sure."

"Okay then, don't slow me down you guys!" BlackStar cleared, pointing at them. Kid, Patty, and Liz showed up right after that.

"Looks like the whole gang's here!" Liz stated.

"Do you guys want to join along in our mission?" Maka asked them.

"Alright." Kid accepted plainly.

"Cool now we're all doing this as a team!" Patty said excitedly. Maka and BlackStar read the board: It says the mission is hard. Three teams have failed already trying to defeat it.

"Knowing me I won't fail this! I've surpassed God after all!" BlackStar exclaimed.

_A hard mission? Nygus told me not to move around as much. But if I don't go, they'll know something's wrong. I have no choice._ Maka thought.

"Okay then, we're all going! Lets go!" BlackStar said. Everyone went outside of Death City where the desert is. They were waiting.

...

"This is where our mission is right?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. I think we just have to wait a little more." Kid said.

"What's with this? We've been waiting for an hour! C'mon already!" BlackStar yelled impatiently. Then ground started shaking and everyone looked down then at their partners.

"It's time to transform now, Soul!" Maka ordered.

"Yeah." Soul said then transformed in his scythe form. Maka's holding Soul.

"Tsubaki!" BlackStar called.

"Right!" She transforms then BlackStar is holding her in her shiruken mode.

"Let's go! Liz, Patty!" Kid said holding his hands out.

"Right!" Liz listened to her meister.

"Kay!" Patty transformed too. Kid is holding them. Everyone's holding their weapons ready for battle.


	2. Chapter 2

Everyone's holding their weapons getting ready for their battle. Then the monster swung its arms to hit Maka. She jumped, dodging it. BlackStar threw Tsubaki in her shiruken mode. Kid shot his wavelength through his weapons. Maka looked at the monster.

"What? It barely has a scratch! Only its arm fell off." Maka stated. She jumped and tried to slay it. Then monster hit her right off on her wound. Maka screamed in pain as she fell toward the sand and landed hard.

"Maka!" Kid called out. The monster turned toward Kid he shot it.

"I think it's time to use my Death Cannon."

"Tsubaki! Enchanted sword mode!" BlackStar ordered.

"Okay!"

"Shadow Star!"

"Death Cannon."

"Maka! Are you alright?" Soul asked his partner. Maka was still on the sand, tears coming out and she was holding her waist.

_This isn't good. What do I do? I can't move much! If I look at my side, Soul will know something's not right. I have to be strong!_

"Maka... are you crying?" Soul asked with a hint of concern.

"What? No!" Maka quickly wiped her eyes and got up. "If nothing will work then I guess I should Witch Hunter."

"_Let's go Soul Resonance!_" Maka and Soul yelled in unison.

"The legendary super skill of the scythe meister-WITCH HUNTER!" She jumped and sliced the creature. The monster split in half and the upper body was falling toward Maka. She froze in her place, looking at it.

"Maka look out!" BlackStar yelled warning her. He ran toward Maka and pushed her out of the way. The monster fell on BlackStar instead. Maka was sliding on the sand and landed on something hard and metal. Then she looked up.

"BLACKSTAR!" She screamed. The monster rose up and he was underneath it holding it with his two hands. Tsubaki was in human form next to him.

"Be careful BlackStar don't strain yourself!" Tsubaki pleaded while supporting him.

"C'mon! This is nothing!" He bragged. Then he pushed it up and the monster fell backward.

"Whoa..." Kid said in awe. Soul was silent.

"Are you okay Maka?" BlackStar shouted.

"Yeah!" Maka tried to get up but couldn't.

_Oh no, I can't stand!_

"What's the matter Maka?" Soul questioned.

"Ummm...I can't get up." Maka blushed. The weapons transformed back into human form and everyone ran toward her.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked. Soul held Maka's arm on his shoulder. He held her on her waist as well but she pushed back when she yelped in pain.

"Something wrong?" Soul asked. Kid looked at her.

"Umm, it's nothing." Maka assured nervously.

"Is it alright if I put my hand there? It'll help since you can't move much." Soul said.

"...Sure."

Soul once again laid his hand on her side, causing Maka to jump slightly. Tears silently came out and she looked down so no one would notice. BlackStar bent down and looked at her face.

"Maka are you okay?" He asked.

"Maka?" Tsubaki questioned worriedly.

"I'm fine...hey Soul, maybe you shouldn't put your hand there."

"Alright if you say so."

"That's funny, why is the sand hard?" Patty asked. She squatted down and hit the metal underneath.

"Hey you're right Patty. That is weird." Liz agreed.

"Do you think we should check what it is?" Tsubaki asked.

"Yes we should. Seems pretty suspicious to me." Kid answered.

"Alright then get out of the way everyone! Let me handle this!" The blue-haired boy said. Everyone got off and BlackStar searched through the sand to find clues. Then he found a wheel handle.

"Hey check it out I found something." Everyone neared in to look. BlackStar twisted the wheel and opened the door in the ground. It was dark inside and there was a ladder leading down.

"Oh great. That looks scary maybe we shouldn't have opened it." Liz whimpered.

"Let's go." Kid ordered.

"What?!"

"Alright!" BlackStar cheered. He and Tsubaki jumped down the hole without using the ladder. Kid used his skateboard from his hand and went down the hole on it. Liz and Patty were going down the ladder.

"Ugh. I don't like this."

"Hahaha! It'll be fine!" Patty cheerfully comforted her sister.

"Can you walk yet Maka?" Soul asked.

"Yeah, thanks." As Soul let her go she stumbled a bit.

"C'mon." Soul said. He held out his hand for her.

"Okay." Maka accepted it. They both went down the ladder hand-in-hand. They reached the floor and everyone was already there. It was dim and there were only a few light torches.

"Creepy. What do you think could be down here?" BlackStar asked looking around as his voice echoed.

"There's a hallway on our right. We could go down there." Kid suggested. Tsubaki grabbed a light torch and everyone walked down the hall. They continued to walk until they found a huge square glass filled with water and a girl in it. Next to it was the same thing except with a boy. The girl had on a white, short spaghetti-strapped dress that went up just a little above her knees. She had black hair. The boy had only white shorts on and his hair was black too. Everyone took a while to examine it.

"Whoa. Why are they...?" Soul asked trailing off.

"Strange..." Liz commented. Kid neared toward it. Maka spotted a switch on the wall near the glass. She let go of Soul's hand and walked toward it curiously.

_I wonder what this switch is for?_

She examined the red and white object then looked at everyone.

"Hey guys. I found a switch here but I'm not quite sure what it does. Should I push the button?"

Everyone paused for a moment to think about it.

"I think you should." Kid answered. He eyed the glass. "It could have something to do with this."

_I can feel the souls of those two, so they can't be dead._ Maka thought. She pushed the switch. The water slowly drained from the two glasses. The walls of glass also slid down and the box disappeared. Everyone stared the girl when all the water was drained. Maka ran to her as the girl opened her eyes.

"You're finally awake. That's good." Maka said smiling.

"Liz, Patty, go back to the academy and get Professor Stein." Kid ordered his weapons. They nodded and were off. The girl stared at Maka.

"Here. It'll keep you warm." Maka handed the girl her coat and she took it softly.

"Are you alright? You were in a glass full of water. How long were you in there? Oh by the way my name's Maka. What's yours?"

The girl looked down and spoke nervously.

"A-Akaya." She then turned to look at the boy a few meters away from her. Her eyes widened in realization.

"Jolei!" Akaya yelled. She ran up to him and put his head on her lap. She could feel everyone looking at her. BlackStar turned to Soul, not taking his eyes off of Akaya.

He put a hand to the side of his mouth to look like he whispering.

"Hey Soul, is Jolei the guy's name?"

"That girl called him that so I guess so."

BlackStar then turned back. Akaya looked up at them.

"Why are you all here? Who drained the water from our glass?" Akaya asked. Everyone was silent. She gulped once and proceeded talking.

"Will someone a-answer me?"

Everyone noticed the panic in her voice. Then Kid answered her.

"We all arrived here by accident and we drained the water from your glass."

"Why did you do that?" Akaya asked. Tsubaki answered that.

"We saw you guys in there and were worried that you were trapped. We only wanted to help..."

"...What events have happened so far?"

"The Kishin revived but don't worry, it was destroyed. AND I SURPASSED GOD! HAHAHA!" BlackStar bragged. Akaya's eyes widened with shock.

"Asura...?"

Jolei's eyes started to flutter open.

"Jolei? Jolei wake up! It's time to wake up!" Akaya shook him back and forth lightly. Jolei soon sat up and looked around.

"Why are we awake? Did it pass yet?"

"We were asleep for too long. My father died. Now the world is in peace..." One tear fell from Akaya's face. Maka twitched.

_Her...dad...?_

"Whoa hold on a second! Are you saying the kishin is your father?" Kid asked in disbelief.

"Yes. Who are you?" Akaya demanded.

"Excuse me for being rude but is it any of your business?"

Akaya narrowed her eyebrows.

"Since you were the one who came here and resurrected me I should at least know your name."

"...I'm Death The Kid."

Jolei's eyes widened. He turned to Akaya.

"Akaya! Do you think he's-"

"Jolei. You shouldn't jump to conclusions like that."

They both stood up.

"Weapon form. Now."

Jolei transformed into a sword that was very sharp at the top. Its handle was golden and blue.

"Are you Lord Death's son? And...how long was I in the tank for?" Akaya asked nervously. Her hands were shaking.

"800 years." A voice answered from the darkness. Foot steps came in also with some singing.

"Professor Stein!" Tsubaki called out.

"Yes I am." Kid answered confidently. The grip on the handle Akaya was holding tightened.

"Then you're from the DWMA." Akaya concluded.

"Wait! What about our clan? Of three eyes?" Jolei worriedly asked. His reflection appeared on the weapon.

"That clan does not exist anymore. It was destroyed shortly after the kishin's death." Stein said as he adjusted his glasses. Akaya gritted her teeth.

"I'm going to kill the DWMA. Lord Death will especially pay for this!" She yelled.

"That clan was all we had when the kishin was sealed in his own skin! Now we're left with nothing..." Jolei sadly commented.

"Who are you exactly? Are you from the DWMA too?" Akaya asked. The students positioned themselves to fight. Maka noticed Stein was holding something behind his back. It was a black cross.

_Papa...?_

"Friends." Stein simply replied.

"What kind of friends?" Akaya asked sternly.

"A lot in this world has changed, daughter of Asura. You as well might-"

"ANSWER MY QUESTION!" Everyone stayed silent. "You're from the DWMA too, aren't you? All of you are. You're no friend. You're an enemy...which means I must put an end to you!"


	3. Chapter 3

"All of you. Get out. This fight could be dangerous." Stein cautiously told his students.

"But professor!" Maka started.

"Maka. He's right. This is the daughter of Asura we're talking about. We should let him handle this." Kid said. Everyone looked at Stein.

"It'll be alright. Just go." Stein assured. Akaya smirked.

"No. Let them stay. You're a teacher aren't you? You should put their skills to the test."

"Akaya. How did you end up in that glass?" Tsubaki confidently asked. Akaya's face expression turned dark. The bangs on the side of her forehead covered one of her eyes.

"You want to know? Why?"

"I-I'm just curious to know what happened in your past and why you wish to kill us!"

"...Well it started out like this."

* * *

-Flashback-

Asura and Lord Death are fighting in Death City, basically destroying everything in their paths. Akaya is hiding in the bushes with her weapon, Jolei. They're eight years old.

"Jolei, do you think my daddy will win?" Akaya asked, turning to him. Jolei's eyebrows narrowed immediately as he heard that.

"How could you say that Akaya?! It's not a matter of competition! Both of them are of the verge of dying!"

"You're right. I shouldn't be thinking that. Sorry." She gave a weak smile. Just then a sudden explosion came from the sky. The two children turned their attention there. In a matter of seconds a figure came flying toward them and scraped against the trees and bushes. Jolei jumped and Akaya gave a little scream. They neared in closer to the person and observed it. The figure sat up and held its hand to its head.

"Ugh. Not good."

The two kids recognized that voice; it was Asura.

"Daddy!" Akaya ran up to him and hugged him. Surprised by his daughter he just sat there, thinking of what to say. His daughter broke into tears.

"Please don't leave me daddy! Please don't! Defeat that reaper for what he's done!"

The Kishin patted her head and stood up.

"Akaya..."

"Yes?"

"I need you to be strong and leave. Leave this city and go into the desert. Once you get far enough you'll feel an underground passage. Lock yourself in it. You'll see what to do from there."

Just after she heard that, more tears came rolling down her cheeks.

"No! I can't! I'm scared!"

"Umm, Asura? What do I do?" Jolei asked, trying to hide the fear in his voice, but failed.

"You, go along with Akaya."

Jolei nodded his head and held on to Akaya's arm. He walked away from her father and headed toward the desert. The Kishin's daughter couldn't stop crying and tried to break free from his grasp.

"NO! PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS DADDY!"

Asura just stood there, watching her and Jolei leave. He had a serious expression on his face. After he saw them fade away, he walked back to Lord Death and continued his fight.

-End of Flashback-

* * *

As Akaya finished her story, a tear came down her face. She shook it off quickly before anybody could notice.

"There's my life story. Happy?"

"I know that didn't happen a few years ago. Wouldn't you be older right now?" BlackStar asked.

"Well yes. But the water I was in had a spell that prevented me from growing old fast. So now what? Are we going to fight?"

"Maka, should I transform?" Soul asked. Spirit answered that in his weapon form.

"No. You guys need to leave. Everyone. Stein and I will take care of this."

Soul nodded and began to climb up the stairs, knowing how dangerous this could get. Maka, on the other hand, refused.

"What are you doing, Soul? We have to help."

"Maka. We have to go. This is serious." Kid said from behind. Maka thought about it for a few seconds then gave up. She climbed up the stairs and the gang followed. Once they came on the sand, they went on their journey to Death City. They all said goodbye and walked home. As Soul and Maka entered their apartment, Maka went to her room and closed the door behind her. Soul sighed and watched TV.

* * *

-Maka's Room-

She's sitting on her bed, hugging her knees up to her chest.

_What will Dr. Stein do? I hope he'll be alright._

She shook her head.

_Of course, everything will be ok. He's the strongest meister in the academy and he has a death scythe with him._

Maka closed her eyes and lied back on her bed, falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The sun looks wide awake and energized, so he starts laughing.

-Maka and Soul's apartment-

Maka's sitting on the living room couch, reading a book. But she had other thoughts filling her head.

_Just what does Akaya plan to do? Avenge her father?_

"Maka."

She whipped her head around and saw Soul closing the door to his room, while looking at his meister. He was dressed up in athletic clothes. Maka was starting to have her thoughts.

"Soul if you're going to play basketball again, I'm not going."

"I've told you before, you'll grow mushrooms on your head if you stay cooped up in here."

"I will not!"

"C'mon."

Soul pulled Maka's hand, causing her to drop her book. They exited the house and walked to the court. There, the rest of the gang was waiting for them, with smiles on their faces.

"Maka! You're joining us?" Liz asked hopefully. BlackStar answered for her.

"Don't even count on it. That bookworm doesn't know how play anyway. If you want someone to play, just ask your god!" He offered knowingly.

"Are you sure you don't want to try?" Tsubaki gave Maka another chance.

"No, I'm okay. I'll just watch you guys from here."

"...Hey Kid, I'm surprised you haven't noticed your shirt yet." BlackStar stated bluntly.

"What?" Kid looked down at his shirt, and noticed there was 3 buttons on the top of one side and not on the other. In a second, he was in a corner, banging his fist on the ground, sulking about the lack of symmetry.

"Garbage! Asymmetrical garbage!"

"Well, he's out. That means you're in Maka." BlackStar called.

"I never agreed to do it."

Patty walked over to her and tugged on her sleeve.

"C'mon it'll be fun!"

"Patty..."

She looked up and saw everyone else smiling at her. She sighed.

"Okay."

Throughout the game, Maka wasn't familiar with the rules and how the game worked. In the end, Soul, Patty, and BlackStar won. There was no bet included, so that game was for the fun of it.

* * *

"That was a lucky save, Jolei." Akaya stated, sitting on top of a thin wire, above a waterfall underground.

"A little too close." Jolei added.

"We can't let that happen again. It was due to my clumsiness that we were able to get away."

-Flashback-

Akaya is fighting with Stein and they're using their weapons. Stein nearly slices her in half, but she dodged it by sliding to the left. She tried to slit his throat open, but he blocked her attack with the handle of his Death Scythe. He uses Soul Force, causing Akaya to fly back. She stops by putting her hand to the ground and applying pressure. Stein is about to finish her off with one blow, but she finds a glass case on the wall with a red button inside it. She smashes it with her fist, and soon enough, a huge wave of water comes hurdling toward them.

The two opponents were taken away. Stein got ahold of a handle built in the wall. It was a latter, so he escaped, knowing there was nothing else he could do. Akaya swam in the running water, finding tunnels to lead her to out.

-Flashback Over-

"We can't sit here all day. There's still that goal we're trying to reach." Jolei said.

"Yes. I must avenge my father, and take his place. Of course, I can't be the big scaredy cat everyone said he was. I will be the new reborn Kishin!"

"Alright. Let's go. First stop, let's find those students. They seemed strong enough to take us on. If we defeat them, that'll be one step closer toward Lord Death. Therefore, leading us to victory because we can beat him."

"Right."

They both got up, and headed to the escape route of this underground sewer.

* * *

-Next Day-

"The daughter of Asura, you say?" Lord Death asked through his mirror. Stein was in front of him, in the Death Room.

"Yes. She claims to be. She seems to want to put an end to you and everyone against her."

"I see. This is not good. We cannot allow her get far with her plan. I need you to warn the students. We must take immediate action in this."

"Understood. But what do we do once we've come across her and her weapon again?"

"I dunno!"

Stein sweat-dropped.

"Well, we could seal her in a bag of her own skin, like we did with Asura." Lord Death suggested.

"Maybe. We'll talk more about this later. I have to get back to teaching my students." The professor was walking out, only to be stopped by the Shinigami.

"Stein."

"Yes?" He turned around.

"Make sure to inform the 7 students who were in that battle with the Kishin." He said seriously.

"They already know. But I'll explain it more clearly to them."

* * *

-Class-

"Ugh. When's the professor coming to class?" Maka asked, with her fist on her chin.

"Beats me." Soul answered. "But that creepy dad of yours has been out of it, don't you think?"

"Yeah, I guess."

Spirit was teaching class while Stein was talking with Lord Death, but his face showed he was in deep concentration and thinking.

"You don't think it's about that girl, do you?" Soul inquired.

"Probably. It's been on my mind too. Maybe it's the madness, but I have this feeling that she's more powerful than Asura."

Stein walked into the classroom, dismissing Spirit. They had a short, quiet conversation for a little bit before he left though.

"Class, I would like to tell you all something very important. So I need everyone to listen."

He went on about explaining how a new Kishin was most likely to be revived, and that they all need to take their part in stopping the madness.

_So that's what she intends to do? I won't let that happen! _Maka thought.

_No matter what it takes, a new Kishin will not take over!_


	5. Chapter 5

Jolei and Akaya were jumping from tree to tree through the pathway of Death City; finding their way to the DWMA. The cobblestone pavement made Jolei nearly trip in the process.

"You're so clumsy, Jolei! Get a grip." Akaya crossed her arms and looked away, closing her eyelids. She was leaning her back against a tree; a shade drawn over her from the beating sun. Her weapon though, was trying to regain his balance. Soon enough, he did. As he dusted himself off, Akaya decided to speak again. She opened her eyes and searched around. "Why's it so..." She pondered for a moment.

Jolei stood up straight and looked at her.

"Peaceful?" He answered. Akaya eyed him then nodded.

"Yeah."

"Well, like that blue-haired guy said, your father passed on." He walked up to her and shrugged. The teenage girl glared at him for giving a mere response and treating its words as if they were nothing. Jolei noticed this when he stopped in front of her. Looking into those hazel eyes of hers, his emotion quickly changed into an apologetic one.

"Sorry."

She pushed past him harshly and clenched her fists.

"Don't worry about it." She told him through gritted teeth. Jolei opened his mouth to respond but no words came out. Instead he turned around and caught up with her.

"So which direction are we heading in now?"

Akaya continued to face forward and let the overwhelming heat of the sun hit her. As much as it bothered her, she wouldn't give in to it. She doesn't have a strong liking for the sun; mainly because she was trapped underground for so long without a trace of light.

"Whatever direction the academy is in." She solemnly told him. Jolei sighed and put an arm around her shoulder.

"Cheer up, will you?"

A nerve popped out of Akaya's head and she breathed out heavily.

"If you don't get your arm off my shoulder I will seriously injure you."

"A little harsh there, don't you think?" He retracted his head and stared into her eyes with hurt.

"Just get your arm _off _my shoulder!" She finally glanced at him, but with frustration. Her eyebrows were furrowed as well.

Jolei lifted his arm and raised both of them in surrender.

"My bad, princess."

"WHAT?"

"N-Nothing sorry!"

* * *

"Maka, block from under!"

"Right!"

Maka and Soul were battling against BlackStar and Tsubaki in front of the DWMA. They were training for the upcoming supposed fight with Akaya and Jolei.

Maka ran to BlackStar and swung the scythe upwards to the right. BlackStar furrowed his eyebrows and slid to the right, but Maka had caught him. So the blade of Soul caught on BlackStar's shirt and swung him forward. After he landed on his feet, he began to shout.

"What the hell was that, Maka?"

She was about to charge at him, thinking the battle was still going, but she stopped and put on her normal personality.

"Well it was your fault for moving in the wrong direction!"

Tsubaki and Soul changed into their human form.

"I think we can all agree that this was a good battle, right?" She questioned gently. BlackStar and Maka whipped their heads toward her and protested.

"She just threw me in midair!" Her weapon said.

"Get over it!" Maka yelled.

"You guys are acting childish. Just calm down. We're done with the fight so there," Soul stuffed his hands in his pockets and stared at BlackStar. "But I gotta say, we defeated you with our cool blocking skills." He smirked.

"Shut up." BlackStar shot.

Maka suddenly felt a reaction in her. A sudden wave of madness washed over her. She turned her head toward the staircase and set her eyes on the city.

_Did Akaya and Jolei find us?_

"Hey Maka, what's going on?" Soul asked in monotone voice.

"I think that weapon and meister pair located the DWMA." She stated seriously.

"Well," BlackStar began. "You all know I can kick her butt any day. So it's all good."

"We have to take this seriously, BlackStar. We're dealing with another person who holds an enormous amount of madness." Tsubaki informed him.

"We should tell Professor Stein and Lord Death about this now." Maka suggested. In agreement, everyone else nodded.

* * *

"I think we're lost." Jolei commented while looking at the houses and buildings.

"No, we should be very close." Akaya corrected. They continued walking along the streets until Jolei bumped into a weird-looking creature...with a top hat and a cane.

"FOOL!"

Jolei looked down at him and stepped back.

"Oh I'm sorry. I didn't see you there." He laughed at himself; but after examining the thing before him, he ended up laughing at it. "Ahaha! I'm sorry but what are you wearing?" He clutched his stomach and leaned forward.

"I am the holy sword Excalibur," He pointed his cane at Jolei's face causing him to let go of his stomach and immediately lean back. "I am wearing this top hat as you can see. I am also wearing high quality attire! I have a shirt with a frilled ruff worn under a jacket." He set his cane down and rested his hands on it.

Akaya was left speechless. Jolei however still had a ton of questions flowing through his head.

"Why aren't you wearing any pants?"

"FOOL!...You should fix your hair it is a mess. Why not have it like mine?"

"But you don't have any -" Jolei pointed at him.

"Fool. Who said I had hair?"

"What the hell?" Akaya said. "Who are you?"

"I have already stated my name, if you weren't listening. If you'd like you can see the list of my 1,000 provisions, I could hand them to you. They will tell you everything you need to know to wield me. Number 1: My mornings start with a cup of coffee with cream. Now here's a random task I will state; number 667: You must praise me at all times. I'd enjoy that actually. That makes me feel powerful if I may say. You know, I'd like you to always walk three steps behind me. Oh! That's another provision. Number 573 to be exact. I don't understand why people will treat me as a normal person. I am of higher authority, don't you think? Number 202: Only the Grandest toilet is acceptable. I cannot use a regular one, oh no. That wouldn't be good."

"Just shut up already!" Akaya yelled. Jolei stared at him blankly. He had lost his interest a long time ago and was now daydreaming. Akaya flicked his forehead to wake him up.

"Ow...hey, is he finished?"

"Hopefully," Akaya rubbed her temples. "Why don't we make a run for it?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to just walk past him?"

"Whatever let's just go."

"Fools! Don't you know it is my birthday? Everyday is my birthday! Provision number 75: celebrate my birthday in 'grand-style'. We could have this party at -"

"Akaya, this guy annoys me!" Jolei complained.

"Enough! That's enough!" Akaya cried. "Just stay quiet and never speak again!"

"Akaya, is it? You seem to give off an aura of madness, do you not? You know, we must fix that -"

"I don't care. That's none of your business."

"Hmm, explain to me about this madness you have."

"I don't have any!"

"Fool! Provision number 578: The hero must never tell a lie."

"I'm not the hero here, weirdo..."

"Akaya," Jolei started. "Let's go."


	6. Chapter 6

"Professor Stein!" Maka called as she approached him. The adult turned around and faced her, Soul, BlackStar, and Tsubaki. "Akaya and Jolei are in Death City!"

This caught Stein's attention. He took a moment to think about his response. "Are you ready to fight?"

Maka was taken aback by his question. "I'm going into battle with them?" She asked, startled.

"Unless you have a reason not to go, then yes. You were just training outside, right?"

"Why are you telling us to fight Akaya now when you refused it before?" BlackStar asked.

"At first, I needed to see the amount of power she held and the techniques she used, her being a kishin egg and the daughter of Asura. But then I realized that you guys could handle this."

"...Then we should leave now." Maka said, staring at Stein for approval.

"Yes, and be careful. She might surprise you."

"We got it, no need to worry," BlackStar assured. "Today is the day we defeat her."

"You make it sound like _we _were defeated by her before." Kid inquired as he walked towards the rest of the group, along with his twin pistols. Lord Death came too, in his usual cheery mood.

"Hiya! What's up?"

"Lord Death! Akaya and Jolei are coming near us!" Maka told him.

"Hmm. Are you prepared?"

Silence passed between the teenagers until his son agreed.

"Yes we are, father."

"Sis, will you be okay?" Patty asked Liz.

"Yeah. After all, we've been inside with a kishin. So - "

"They might be nearing in quickly, we have to go!" Maka said then ran outside. The rest of the group were stunned before they could follow her. They all ran behind the meister after saying goodbye to Stein and Lord Death.

* * *

Akaya whipped her head towards the right and stood up. "They're approaching."

"Who?" Jolei curiously asked as he lifted his head to her. He stopped looking for four-leaf-clovers, got up, and put his attention on her response.

"Those kids. I bet they want to kill us." She squinted her eyes.

Jolei retracted his head and hurt showed on his face. "Don't be so harsh. I'm sure they're just upset with us, not necessarily wanting to hurt us."

"Stop being weak and man up."

"We could just work it out with them, ya know."

"That's not how it works. We're going to get revenge," She looked at the dirt. "Nothing will change that."

Jolei looked at Akaya sincerely. "...Will you be ok?"

"What kind of question is that? Of course I'll be ok, stop worrying." Her eye twitched and she began walking towards the group's direction. Jolei followed her without another word and put on a determined look. He changed into his weapon form, letting Akaya hold him.

* * *

"Maka, where are you going?" Soul asked in his weapon form, letting his reflection show on the scythe. Everyone else had a grip on their parter, as well.

"I'm looking for those two. I can't tell where they went, though." Maka stopped running and scanned her surroundings.

"You said she was nearby."

"I thought she was, but for some reason I can't feel the strong sense of madness I felt earlier."

Suddenly, BlackStar furrowed his brows, turned around, stretched out Tsubaki in her chain scythe mode, and blocked the sword Akaya was holding. Akaya was applying pressure to the chain so that it would break, but Tsubaki kept her strength and didn't let her. Kid noticed Akaya then shot her, causing her to stop and flinch.

"Maka, now!"

"Right!"

Maka ran to Akaya and swung the scythe up. The stunned girl quickly realized her position and slid back immediately. Maka didn't know in time that Akaya dodged it, so she still swung the scythe forward with force, hitting Tsubaki.

"Ah!" Tsubaki yelped as she felt a rush of pain throughout her body.

"Maka! What the hell?!" BlackStar yelled as he instinctually hit Maka with his soul wavelength. Maka cried and fell to the ground, dropping Soul. A moment of silence passed through them all before Akaya began talking.

"What a reckless move. You really should be careful." Akaya threw Maka a glare, making Soul defend his meister.

"It was an accident, she didn't mean to hurt her."

Akaya looked at Maka and Tsubaki. "Seems like two of your fighters gave up," She smirked. "This makes it easier for me and Jolei to finish the rest of you."

"Not so fast." Maka got up and tightly held Soul. She tried to strike Akaya, but before she could go halfway, Akaya held up the palm of her hand in Maka's face and formed a red bubble around her. Asura's daughter lifted her arm, sending Maka in the sky. Once she thought the young meister was high enough, she let the bubble pop.

"Maka!" Liz shouted in horror.

"Kid, go save them!" Patty pleaded. Kid reacted to his weapons and his friends then took out his skateboard. He flew up to where Maka and Soul were, speeding before they harshly hit the ground. He caught Maka in his arms, letting Soul fall.

"Wait, what about - !" She began.

"He's fine, look." Kid gestured towards the trees below them. Soul was in his human form, climbing down the tree he landed on. Without knowing, Akaya suddenly slashed Kid at his feet, causing him to lose balance. Beelzebub disappeared and he let go of Maka. The four of them feel down hard, causing a few bruises.

Liz and Patty changed into human form and rubbed their foreheads. Liz complained about the hurtful crash while Patty touched the tiny bruise on her arm. Kid looked around for Akaya incase she popped up again; he spotted her battling BlackStar. Kid thought about how strong Tsubaki was for taking the hard blow from Maka and Soul earlier.

Maka was telling Soul to change back into a scythe, but he refused. But then Soul stopped arguing because his meister had tears streaming down her face.

"Just change back!" She ordered through clenched teeth.

"Why are you crying?"

"I'm not crying!" Maka wiped some tears with her sleeve.

"Maka, just tell us what's bothering you." Liz said as she gave her friend a worried look.

"Did you get hurt badly?" Kid questioned. He began walking towards her. Akaya raised her sword at Maka, leaving her defenseless.

"Get the hell away from her! Did you forget that I'm here?" BlackStar yelled as he threw Tsubaki in ninja star mode. Akaya jumped on it and landed in front of BlackStar. She kicked him powerfully, making him cough up blood.

After that, Akaya's throat was slit halfway. Soul had transformed his arm into a scythe and attacked her when she wasn't looking. Black blood dripped from her neck. She reacted angrily, charging at him and punching him in the face. Liz shot her with Patty, even though she knew she was the next one to get hurt.

Akaya lifted her arm and sent Liz flying towards a boulder, making the weapon fall unconscious because of the hard hit.

"Sis!" Patty shrieked.

"Quiet!" Akaya shouted. She continued to raise her arm and put it towards Patty. Patty froze in complete fear, never feeling as scared as she was now. Akaya grinned and tilted her arm. Patty's arm was twisted as she screamed in agony.

"STOP IT, YOU'RE HURTING HER!" Kid yelled. Akaya scoffed and closed her fists, causing Patty to faint. A second later, Akaya left; disappearing with the Thompson sisters. Kid didn't notice until he faced the direction they were once in.

"Where did they go?" Soul asked.

"Damn that bastard she'll pay for this!" Kid stated. He was furious now, pacing around, thinking of what to do.

"We should ask your father if we could use his mirror to find out where she went." Tsubaki suggested after she changed back into her human form.

"Are you ok, Tsubaki?" Maka asked worriedly.

"Of course!" She responded cheerfully. Then she felt dizzy. She began to stumble and she held her head.

"Be careful, are you sure you're alright?"

"I...I should be..."

"C'mon, let's hurry back to the academy." Soul said.

"Yes, let's go." Kid rushed past them and headed towards the DWMA. BlackStar walked along Soul, who stuffed his hands in his pockets. Maka was helping Tsubaki by leading the way for her.

"Akaya will pay for all this." BlackStar said in a serious tone.

"Oh she will," Kid agreed as he kept on speed-walking. "She won't get away with anything."


End file.
